Cárcel de Posesión
by ladygon
Summary: Lucifer está siendo torturado para que llame a su padre Dios. Castiel siente un terremoto y al buscar el origen de ese fenómeno, encuentra a su hermano en peligro de muerte. En vez de aprovechar y escapar solo, decide salvar a Lucifer, lo cual enfurece al arcángel, provocando un intercambio de puntos de vistas o perspectivas para el futuro. Breve mención Destiel.
Los personajes no me pertenecen, no espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías sobre Castiel.

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler temporada 11. Este fic cuenta lo que pasa después del capítulo 18 "Hell's Angel", o sea, hasta la fecha, porque no se me ocurre qué pasará en el capítulo 20 ^_^.

-I-

 **Cárcel de Posesión**

 **Por Ladygon**

Todo el lugar tembló, a diferencia de los temblores anteriores, este parecía un megaterremoto. Castiel agarró la antigua TV con fuerza, pero no logró salvar las antenas, las cuales salieron volando hacia una de las alacenas abiertas por el movimiento. Los platos caían al suelo, haciéndose trizas. Las ollas, tiestos, cacerolas, cucharones y todo implemento para cocinar, también se fue al suelo, al igual, que unos muebles para las bandejas de comida. Se salvó de no caer al suelo él mismo, con silla y todo, porque usó toda su fuerza para mantenerse sentado. Una luz divina se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, entonces supo que era un ángel, especialmente, un arcángel. Él arcángel que lo tenía poseído.

Lucifer estaba en problemas, y si estaba en problemas, él también lo estaba. El movimiento cesó de a poco. Aprovechó ese instante para abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza con cuidado. Por ese pasillo inventado por Lucifer —así como la cocina de los Winchester, inventado por él mismo o elegido por él, para su alucinación especial mientras estaba poseído—, estaba la estela de luz de su hermano angelical o demoníaco, según el punto de vista.

Castiel decidió acercarse, lo más cuidadoso posible, hasta que llegó a un lugar oscuro de su mente donde lo más luminoso era Lucifer, quien estaba un poco más arriba de él, pegado a una pared negra o invisible. Como todo estaba negro, parecía que el otro estaba alzado o suspendido en el aire, pero se notaba una pared, pues lo tenían sujeto a ella. Alguien lo torturaba, pero no podía ver quién era. Una sombra tenebrosa apuntó al pecho de Lucifer mientras este último se retorcía, gritando. La sombra retrocedió, entonces supo de quién se trataba.

Era La Oscuridad. Amara estaba torturando a Lucifer en el mundo real y esta era lo forma como se manifestaba en el inconsciente. Castiel debía hacer algo, pues su hermano estaba luchando con el enemigo, pero iba perdiendo, es más, Amara lo mataría.

Castiel ni siquiera lo pensó. Tomó la mano de Lucifer y lo despegó de esa pared negra e invisible, tirando con todas sus fuerzas hacía sí mismo. Lucifer cayó encima de él, pero logró mantenerse en pie para sostenerlo. Pasó una de sus manos por su hombro y cargó con Lucifer hasta la cocina, o hasta su cárcel de posesión.

Llegó casi arrastrándolo, porque apenas caminaba. Lo dejó atrás de un mueble y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de cerrarla, volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo. Muy al fondo se veía esa sombra. No faltaría mucho para que los encontrara, así que concentró su poder, pero no tenía mucho, solo creó tres habitaciones más. Cuando ya iba a bajar la mano, sintió otra fuerza que venía de sus espaldas: era Lucifer, quien sentado en el piso malherido, alzaba su mano en dirección a Cas. Castiel volvió a concentrar su poder y el pasillo se volvió en un sinfín de habitaciones iguales a la suya. Gracias al poder prestado de su hermano pudo crear el improvisado laberinto.

Cerró la puerta. Caminó hacia su hermano, quien se deslizó otra vez detrás del mueble. Se sentó al lado de Lucifer, mirando hacia la pared y esperó. Pronto vendría Amara a buscarlos.

Lucifer miró a su lado e iba a decir algo, pero Castiel hizo un movimiento con su dedo en actitud de silencio. Lucifer arrugó el ceño y Cas sacó la cabeza de detrás del mueble para mirar hacia la puerta.

Un ruido hizo temblar la puerta. Castiel volvió a entrar la cabeza para esconderse junto a su hermano.

Amara venía por ellos.

Esperaba que el laberinto de puertas la mantuviera ocupada por un tiempo hasta que Lucifer se recuperara y pudieran escapar de ella. Sonaba descabellado, pero era lo único que podían hacer frente a una deidad de tamaña naturaleza.

La Oscuridad por su parte, en el mundo real, vio a Lucifer tirado en el piso.

—Creo que fui muy estricta con mi querido sobrino —dijo Amara con la solemnidad que la caracterizada.

Lucifer en el cuerpo del ángel Castiel, estaba desmayado. No le llamó la atención, en vista de que lo estuvo torturando durante cinco días seguidos. Decidió, entonces, dejarlo ahí para que se recuperara un poco y seguir torturándolo, porque Dios saldría tarde o temprano de su agujero donde planeó esconderse de ella.

Unos minutos más, o ella misma sacaría de su desmayo a su sobrino. Su paciencia se estaba acabando desde hace mucho.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del recipiente del ángel, Lucifer y Cas seguían escondido detrás del mueble de cocina. Habían dejado de sentir la sombra de Amara, golpeando las puertas del pasillo.

—Podría tratar de curarte con mi poder, pero no sé si funcione —le dijo Cas a Lucifer.

Lucifer lo quedó mirando enojado mientras se sujetaba su propio brazo lastimado.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro lleno de fastidio—. Te juro que no te entiendo. Si me hubieras dejado allá, estarías libre.

—¿Y luego? No creo que me deje con vida.

—Por supuesto te dejará con vida, ¡eres el novio de Dean! Amara está loquita por él y solo quiere complacerlo.

Castiel pestañeó varias veces. Nunca se sabía con su hermano, quien era demasiado engañoso.

—Es un chiste —dijo Cas sin expresión.

—Por la forma como gritaba tu nombre el otro día, no parecía ser alguien indiferente —su voz burlona se deja notar.

—Es Dean. Me tiene estima —explica el ángel.

—Eso, mi querido hermano, es más que estima. Cómo piensa en ti y te llama en cada momento… ¡Caaaaaaaas por favooooooor! —dice con teatralidad burlesca—, ¡diablos! Es muy insistente. Tuve que cortar la línea hacia él, porque me tenía loco. No sé cómo lo aguantas.

—No… —dijo confundido, luego se despejó—. No hablemos de eso, sino cómo salir de aquí.

—Pero yo quiero hablar de eso, lo otro también me interesa, pero es menos divertido.

—No me interesa divertirte. —Castiel va hacia la puerta.

Lucifer trató de seguirlo, pero no pudo y se quedó sentado. Comenzó a cantar con tono burlón.

—Dean y Cas sentados bajo un árbol… —Vio que el otro se detuvo a medio camino y siguió cantando—… cogiéndose…

Castiel se dio media vuelta y lo quedó mirando sumamente, extrañado.

—¿Cogiéndose? —preguntó Cas.

—Cogiéndose —aseguró Lucifer.

—¿Te refieres a…? —Tragó saliva— ¿Sexo? —cuando lo dijo se pudo todo rojo hasta su aura.

Lucifer se puso a reír, pero se detuvo de improviso a causa del dolor de sus heridas.

—No deberías forzarte en esas condiciones —le dice Castiel.

—¡No te atrevas a tenerme lástima! —chilló furioso.

Castiel frunció el ceño. Lucifer se veía diferente, al parecer todo lo sucedido le había pasado la cuenta. Lucía agobiado, cansado y algo depresivo.

—Sería lo último que te tendría —explicó Castiel con simpleza.

Lucifer suspiró. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Nadie me había salvado después de caer —murmuró con cansancio el arcángel.

—Eso no es cierto. Muchos se han sacrificado por ti. La última fue esa demonio que te salvó de Crowley —arguyó Castiel.

—Los demonios no cuentan —dijo con algo de tristeza.

—Claro que cuentan, para ellos tú eres su Dios. Deberías darles más méritos.

Silencio. Lucifer quedó mirando con intensidad a Castiel.

—Ya lo dije antes, eres una criatura demasiado peculiar —Lucifer recalcó la última palabra.

Castiel se sonrojó.

Lucifer sonrió malicioso.

En eso sintieron el paso de las sombras y Castiel fue a esconderse al lado de Lucifer detrás del mueble. Quedaron inmóviles mientras el temblor golpeaba la puerta con la amenaza de entrar. Lucifer miró a Catiel. Castiel le devolvió la mirada, en ese instante, la puerta se abrió de par en par con un golpe terrible y la oscuridad invadió toda la cocina.

Todo volvía al principio. La situación no había cambiado nada, pero el pequeño respiro ayudó a esos dos hermanos a ver con otras perspectivas. Perspectivas para tenerlas en cuentas para el futuro, si es que había un futuro.

 **Fin.-**

Preferí subirlo ahora, antes del estreno del capítulo 20 por si cambia el sentido del fic, ya saben, cuando uno cree que pasará algo y después te tiran el avión abajo XD. Bueno, esta es mi versión de lo que sucede dentro de Castiel. Me encantó el capítulo 18 de la temporada 11, no podía dejar de escribir algo después de eso ^^.

…

Waaaa, ya vi lo que pasa después y me encanta saber que no afecta el sentido de mi fic, o sea, pudo haber pasado sin problemas.


End file.
